


Joseph Reunited

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat - Webber/Rice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: Just a small fic of Joseph reuniting with his family





	Joseph Reunited

Just a little story I threw together after obsessing over the musical. It’s a mix between the biblical story, the musical, and just a bit of Joseph's thoughts which aren’t shown. Thanks for reading!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Mighty prince give us something to eat!” The brothers pled with Pharaoh's right hand man.

 

Joseph turned to look at the newest arrivals, having dealt with many coming to beg for food. He first looked closely and thought he recognized them. Then, he counted the heads, 11 brothers.

 

“We are sons of Israel, hoping to get some food for our family,” Reuben told his story.

 

Joseph wanted to laugh. It had been years since he had seen his brothers, but he had forgiven them long ago.  Although he had been through a lot, them selling him into slavery led him to being Egypt's vizier.

 

‘I dreamed that in the fields one day, the corn gave me a sign. Your eleven sheaves of corn all turned and bowed to mine,’ he thought to himself, ‘And now I realize why. This will be fun.’

 

“You could be spies, why should I believe you?”

 

The brother begged and begged. Joseph let it go on a little too long, enjoying his little revenge.

 

“I like how you are talking,” Joseph finally replied, “I shall give you what you came for and lots more besides!”

  
The brothers looked like they hadn’t eaten in months. He would care for his brothers but one more little test. His father liked Joseph best because he reminded Jacob of Rachel. Rachel’s second and only other son was Benjamin. Joseph guessed that Jacob would have made Benjamin his new favorite, again because of Rachel. The brothers could become jealous of the favoritism again, and would be out for Benjamin, so he decided to test them using Benjamin as the bait. When they were not around, Joseph placed his favorite cup in Benjamin’s sack. When the brothers went to leave, Joseph shouted, “No!”

 

“One of you has stolen my precious golden cup!” Joseph accused angrily.

  
After going through the sacks, they found it in Benjamin’s.

 

“Benjamin, you will be jailed,” Joseph decided.

 

“Take us instead,” all of the brothers begged and begged. They talked amongst themselves, in their native tongue Hebrew, of how they did not want to give up another brother like they did Joseph. With Joseph having only spoken in the Egyptian language, the brothers assumed he did not understand their whispered comments to each other.

He was touched by their words but still pretended he didn’t hear.

 

“He’s a criminal,” Joseph said decidedly.

 

“Take me,” Judah pleaded, “He must have been framed.”  


While Judah continued to try to convince him, Joseph fought himself not to smile. He was happy his brothers were being protective of Benjamin, and was starting to feel bad that he was scaring Benjamin. Benjamin was very young when the brothers sent Joseph away, so even though he was there, he wasn’t pushing to kill Joseph or have him enslaved.

 

Joseph stared at Benjamin while Judah talked, hoping that Benjamin would recognize him.

 

When Judah stopped talking and bowed down again,  Joseph asked, “Don’t you recognize my face?”

 

They looked a little confused as he continued, “Your brother who you thought was dead, is me, Joseph.”

 

“Is it really true?” They asked.

  
He assured them, and hugged Benjamin.

 

“Bring the family here, I’ll provide for everyone,” Joseph announced, “Do not worry, the past is the past. If you didn’t lead me here, you’d never survive the famine.”

 

Jacob and family came to Egypt and was reunited with his son. Joseph was glad to finally see the one he had missed most through the years past.

 


End file.
